


猫鼠游戏

by BatCave0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014 Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon Dean, Lucifer Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatCave0304/pseuds/BatCave0304
Summary: 领袖是猎物，魔王和恶魔才是猎人。





	猫鼠游戏

Dean不知道该更恨他们两个其中哪个恶魔，不知道是更恨他们的无耻还是邪恶。他攥着大理石窗台的指头有些发白，强迫自己向外望去。偌大的房间里没有任何一处上着锁，他可以直接跃出窗子跳进院子里的玫瑰花池——至少有四种姿势可以从二楼完美落地，顶多被瑰刺刮破几处衣料。但他却不得不留下来，不得不留下来听着那张大到荒唐的床上的两个恶魔交媾的声音。

如果是十年前，或是五年前，这画面绝对属于他最旖旎的湿梦之一。他那性感又漂亮的弟弟把他按在床上狠狠的干，粗硬的性器在他饥渴的屁股里来回进出，湿热的吻一个又一个落在耳畔。肉体激烈的碰撞，有粘稠又亲密的水声，还有放肆的喘息与呻吟。他们纠缠接吻，恶魔的嘴下流不堪，说着比三级片里还令人面红耳赤的赞美之词，然后紧紧搂住他弟弟的脖子。…如果那还算得上是他弟弟的话。

这两个恶魔羞辱他，玩弄他。他们要他看着、听着，如果违抗命令其他幸存的人类就要大批大批的死去。他已经记不住这是第几次服从命令了。这该死的猫捉老鼠的游戏。他尝试过无数方法刺杀“Sam”，也就意味着他曾有过无数次的失足。每一次失败他都会被带进恶魔的行宫，被强制参加他们变态的性游戏。

“过来。”恶魔向他招招手。他有着几乎和Dean一模一样的脸，此时面颊因情事带着些潮红，呼吸还很不稳。仔细看，他们之间实际存在着显著的不同，Dean的眉间因为时常纠结而挤压出了深深的沟壑，棱角也因为风吹日晒更加分明。恶魔则完全相反，周身上下肤色匀称，过分惬意的生活甚至让他的腹部长出些许多余的软肉。

恶魔后撤些许，刚经受过激烈情事的腿间就那么敞开着，红肿的穴向外淌着精液。他摸到桌边给自己倒酒。“上一次你怎么和营地的人解释的？”恶魔不怀好意的问。这几乎是他最喜欢的问题，他们的领袖去刺杀Sam之后总是会平白无故的消失几天，然后再完好无损的回到领地。谁能猜到他是去给恶魔当婊子了呢？“他们没人知道他们领袖的屁股有多棒对吧。”他眨着黑眼睛勾起嘴角，慢悠悠撸他半硬的阴茎。刚高潮不久的身体时不时抽动一下，他慵懒叹息出声，依在床头享受冰镇的烈酒。

Dean看到Sam向他招手。他连个目光都没向恶魔投去，绷着嘴唇跪到Sam腿间，张口去含他的性器。湿热的、性交后的气味让他厌恶的皱起眉头。他选择闭上眼睛催眠自己，忽略舌尖上腥咸的味道，好能尽可能棒的完成一次口交。他知道越高效满足恶魔的要求就能越早离开，顺从和隐忍还能让他少吃苦头。Sam揉着他的头发，半硬的性器没过多久就有再次挺立的迹象。他喘息着命令Dean睁开眼睛，手指在他被插得胀红的脖子上抚摸，暧昧挑去本能流下的口水。

“躺床上去。”Sam拍拍他的肩膀说。Dean咽下口中的湿液坐到床上，按照Sam的要求一件一件脱光衣服。最后他赤裸着躺到Sam身下接受压下来的嘴唇。他配合的伸出舌头，睫毛微微颤抖着，攥紧床单吞咽津液，克制不让自己表现得有多渴望这个。一年之前，恶魔告诉他一个算不上是秘密的秘密——现在的Sam体内没有Lucifer. 几次观察之后他有理由选择相信这句话。虽然Sam仍旧被Lucifer影响甚至是操控着，但在Dean看来，此时的他确实是个受害者。全然的厌恶心理开始动摇，Dean要十分努力才能保持恨意而不是被愧疚的浪潮淹没。

Sam在他的颈子上吮出红印，指头沿着乳首周围的纹路缓慢抚摸——这里有他留下的痕迹，是Dean第一次奋力反抗时烙下的SW两个字母。两个指节那么宽，靠近心脏的位置。大片胸肌被指头肆意挤压成各种形状，Sam的舌头舔上那两个屈辱的字母上时，Dean的牙齿陷进下唇。因为这两个字母的原因他甚至不敢再在营地里赤膊，就算擦洗身体也要像个女人一样避开人群，生怕哪个多嘴的家伙突然问出一句，“领袖，你胸前什么时候多出两个……呃……SW？”

Dean忍耐着闭紧双眼，睫毛因耻辱而颤抖着。他不能也不敢反抗Sam的爱抚，他觉得自己像个婊子，只要张开双腿就能得到自己想要的。Sam缓慢的舔着字母，就像在提醒他此时的身份——一个下贱的婊子。这一定就是事实了。因为即便是在现在，他的身体也会为他弟弟的抚摸拥抱而欢呼雀跃。也许是末日撕裂人们之间的信任让拥抱都变得奢侈，也许是他耻于裸露胸膛太久没被触碰，或者压根别去找那些冠冕堂皇的借口，他根本就是又敏感又饥渴，无论如何都渴望Sam的那双大手能又热又重的落在他身上。阴茎违背意愿做出反应，乳首也很容易被吮到挺立。几根手指在紧致的穴道里进出，粗鲁的动作磨得他下身生疼，他却兴奋得流出前液，呼吸急促。

润滑不够Sam就吐些口水继续，直到深入的指头触上腺体，Dean的身体猛颤一下。“婊子。”Sam低笑着在他耳边说。“是不是知道就快挨操了，所以自己都舍不得解决？现在就这么浓。”Sam的手抹去他阴茎流出的前液，粗糙的指头蹭着敏感的龟头，时不时换来身下人一阵战栗。Dean不肯发出声响，脖颈向下到胸膛却诚实的漫上粉红。Sam的手指分剪着翻搅穴道发出粘稠的水响，Dean听着它们，因为自己感受到的可耻快意吞咽口水。

“继续保持沉默，领袖。然后再像从前那样被一下、一下、慢慢的干到求饶。”Sam的手指抽动着，半握的拳头随着字间卡顿撞上臀肉。他的笑里带着玩味。“还记得我是怎么操你的吗？是这里对吧？碾在这里……”Sam垂头看他，邪恶的指头随之开始揉按腺体。“在这儿，你就会兴奋的发抖，又湿又热的屁股能把我夹得那么紧。”Dean的喘息开始变得潮湿，下腹涌起刺痛的酸意。简单粗暴的刺激让他的双腿开始弹动，无所适从的弯曲又伸直。Sam将它们抓起挂上手臂，指尖仍旧留在湿滑的穴里按摩作祟。

“Fuck! 等……”Dean又皱起眉，在Sam的手臂上不安拱起腰腹。Sam的手指太棒了，再这样下去他真的要被刺激到射精，更别提Sam又在此刻含住他的性器吮吸。喘息间被逼出闷哼，Dean的小腹剧烈起伏，穴道热情收缩裹紧了指头。被深深吞进喉咙的性器抽动着想要释放，他的身体，噢……他的身体被开发得很好，几乎迫不及待想被Sam的性器刺穿。他攥紧Sam强壮的手臂，脚跟不自觉扣紧他的背。“Fuck……”

“看看这小可怜儿，Sammy. 你要让他爽坏了。”惬意享受春宫的恶魔懒懒说着，伸长双臂一直够到Dean的两个乳头，掐住后用力拧下去。Dean从鼻腔发出痛哼，凶狠的目光瞪向恶魔。只不过他在向上瞪，这让他看起来没什么威慑力反倒有些滑稽。Sam改用空闲的手抚摸Dean的性器。

“噢，甜心。别这么看着我，不然我会以为你在暗示想被皮带狠狠抽屁股。这里还有谁不了解这具身体吗？”恶魔无辜的一耸肩，弯着嘴唇端来酒杯，那上面还飘着点白色的絮状物。他把那一口酒水尽可能多的倒进Dean嘴里，Dean被呛得咳嗽起来。

“自己的东西也嫌弃？”恶魔哈哈笑着跪坐到Dean脸边，调整姿势让溢着精液的穴贴上Dean的嘴唇。“那你应该喜欢你弟弟的东西，宝贝。”

恶魔搂过Sam的脖子与他湿吻，接替Sam的手撸动Dean的性器，同时也攥住Sam那根。他在Sam的唇舌间发出慵懒的哼声，双手分别套弄两根粗硬的肉柱，控制不住口水一般嘶声舔吻Sam的舌头。Sam舔掉他嘴角的津液，向下去亲吻恶魔的下巴。他的手指操着Dean, 另只手在恶魔的胸膛抚摸揉捏。恶魔露出脖子享受亲吻，注意到身下的Dean还没有动作，于是用力在肿胀的龟头掐了一把。Dean发出痛呼，恶魔又开始用指头磨蹭抽搐着溢出湿液的小口。他把Sam的手指从Dean体内抽出来，张口含住吮吸。

“嗯……我以为你知道…让我们都舒服是最好的选择。”恶魔含糊的舔着，Sam原本放在胸前的手落到性器上时他开始呻吟，丰满的嘴唇吮吻指头，摇晃腰身让臀肉蹭上Dean的脸。后者用力拍上恶魔的屁股，翘臀上一瞬间留下几个鲜红指印。“Oh! Fuck……”恶魔受到惊吓本能的低骂，疼痛能让身体兴奋，可这稍纵即逝的快感褪去后只剩下更多欲求不满。Sam的指头碾住恶魔的乳头，Dean的舌头刺进软穴开始舔弄，恶魔挺起胸膛又塌下腰身，一时间竟不知该作何反应。他攥住自己的性器快速撸动，开始低声呻吟。

“我该操他的屁股还是插你的嘴？”Sam抬起恶魔的脸，后者翻个白眼后俯身撑到Dean腿侧，勾住Sam的大腿拉近舔上他的性器。他把Sam的性器吞进喉咙，收缩口腔快速的摩擦挤压，吸回分泌出的口水继续润滑吞吐。唇齿间拉扯出的湿液被他舔到Dean的性器上，恶魔喘息着，借着润滑用手掌撸动Dean的性器。他伸出舌头顺着Sam的长度自下而上舔舐，含住龟头时发出一声咳呛般的呻吟，因为Dean伸在穴里舔弄的舌头让他软了腰。他又偏头下去吞吐Dean的性器。

Dean舔着他的穴，灵活的舌头进进出出刺激着敏感的神经。大片红肿的嫩肉被粗糙的舌苔刮过，谄媚迎合他的舌，将残留的精液挤进Dean嘴里。恶魔吐出性器喘息一瞬又低头含入，他的眼眶发红，好像马上就能掉下眼泪。他让Dean插得太深，肉棒就直接操进他努力张开的喉咙，这让呼吸都变得十分困难。口腔深处被顶撞出粘稠的水响，恶魔皱紧眉头，趁着吞咽反射用喉咙挤压龟头，逼得Dean发出几声闷哼。“嗯……婊子…。”深攥进臀瓣的手向两边掰开，Dean把舌头舔进更深，巴掌毫不客气的抽上恶魔的屁股。

“Oh. Fuck……该死。我爱死了你们的大鸡巴。”恶魔大口呼吸着氧气，摇晃屁股，分别套弄两根湿漉漉的肉棒。这次他先让Dean顶进口腔深处，然后再给Sam深喉。唇舌包裹着顶端用力吮吸，攥在性器根部的手配合着套弄，不一会儿他就能尝到大量湿咸的体液。恶魔的身体泛红，从脸颊到脖颈到胸口红了一片。他勾住Sam的肩膀，呻吟着坐在Dean脸上晃动屁股，硬起的性器被压在Dean的胸膛上不停磨蹭。

“你尝起来像是被操烂了。”Dean闷声说着，手背擦了擦蹭到脸上的体液。他把恶魔屁股里能勾到的体液全部吞食咽下，手掌在饱满的翘臀上揉捏抽打。手指顺进张合着的穴口，Dean试探着去摸他的前列腺。

恶魔正忙着和Sam接吻，被穴里抽动的手指搞得一个战栗，他跪立起身体。“嗯……你根本不知道现在的Sam能连续干我多久。”恶魔的声音缓慢得色情，带着笑意。他拉开Dean的大腿，中指插进穴口来回抽动几次，撤出后送进口中吮吸干净。“你尝起来也是一个味儿，宝贝。”他用手臂拦住Dean的大腿，手指撑开他的穴暴露给Sam. 

“他不像你能自愈那么快。”这句话让恶魔撅下嘴唇撤回手指，Sam的龟头才抵上穴口，一挺身整根没入。Dean发出一声低哼，想要抓住点什么却耐于身上的恶魔无法动作，只能小声喘息着承受Sam撞进的阴茎。未知和谨慎让注意力集中在下身，他从鼻腔中发出几声呻吟，Sam肥厚的阴茎破开肠道碾压穴肉，实实在在的摩擦让下体充盈又满足，被操上敏感处时他的大腿愉悦的抽动，不可抑制的拱起腰身。“该死的……”他的大腿仍旧被恶魔掰着，陷进皮肉的手指带来痛意，裸露着的穴口也被牵连着敏感的收缩，他甚至能感受到阴茎上跳动的青筋和Sam流进穴内的湿液。足量的润滑让交合容易许多，几次抽送后Dean就适应了节奏，不知满足的媚肉随着抽插热情迎合上去。湿热紧致的穴道律动着绞紧Sam的性器，他更用力的挺胯撞上臀瓣，快速操干Dean的屁股重重喘息。

“但他却能适应的很快不是吗？”恶魔歪起嘴角，两根手指扒着被摩擦得高热的穴口，伸手下去抚弄自己的性器。“嘶……多紧的屁股。咬着老二不舍得放开。”他显然很喜欢近距离观赏黄片中的特写镜头，被迫张开的软穴被接连不断的抽插干到红肿，粗硬的性器拉出艳红的软肉再操干回去，激烈的碰撞让湿液溅上皮肤，细小的泡沫打湿体毛。恶魔在他们的交合处吐出口水润滑，指头掐住自己的龟头用力到因为快感不住颤抖身体。他向前拉近Sam的腰，湿漉漉的嘴唇贴上去饥渴纠缠。

Dean显然也被欲望的漩涡越卷越深。他张着口费力喘息，努力抿紧嘴唇却早已克制不住呻吟。原本在恶魔臀间抽动的手指失去力气只能落在床上时不时攥紧，Sam的性器又重又快的撞在前列腺上，一阵阵刺痛后涌起的快感根本无法抵抗。Sam像是在把玩一件乐器，用温柔的前奏带他进入曲章，然后是越来越激烈的高潮。他从喉咙里发出各种愉悦的声音，身体在Sam身下剧烈颤抖。粗壮阴茎插得他的穴道发出黏腻水声，被充分使用的穴道快乐得几乎疼痛。大腿不住想要闭合，阴茎抽动着几乎就要射出，Dean后仰着头不停吞咽口水，恶魔却在此时攥住他的阴茎，低头用舌头堵住顶端敏感的小口不停磨蹭。无处发泄的快感涌回下腹又痛又酸，灭顶的快意让他的脚趾蜷曲几乎抽筋，他却只能被按在床上承受更猛烈的撞击，无措的摇晃腰胯想要脱离恶魔使坏的嘴，挣扎咒骂着落下眼泪。Sam掰开他夹紧的腿，惩罚一样更用力的操上敏感处，Dean终于爆发出哭音。他大声呻吟着在恶魔口中高潮，大脑一片空白，仅剩的意识都被吸进恶魔嘴里。恶魔咽下他的精液后继续吞吐半硬的性器，那张嘴不肯放过他还在吮吸，这让他涌起一种几乎失禁的慌张错觉。

“这不是叫的挺好听。”恶魔转过身骑到Dean肚子上，伸出舌头舔去嘴角挂着的浊白。他在Dean布满齿印的下唇响亮亲了一口，握住他半硬的性器就往屁股里塞。Sam停下动作喘出湿热的空气，汗水落在恶魔的脊背。他只要稍微动作一下就能换来Dean的身体触电一般的痉挛。紧紧吸着他的穴道又湿又滑，因为高潮的缘故规律收缩着，激得他的下腹肌肉一阵一阵紧缩，几乎就要被吸到高潮。

Sam喘着粗气，火热的唇舌落在恶魔的颈子上吮吸，留下深浅不一的牙印。他的手贴在恶魔摇晃的腰，绕到身前摘弄乳头。恶魔坐在Dean胯上，缓慢晃动臀部吞吃他的性器，这让Sam也跟着放慢节奏。Dean得以放松身体，双腿自然张大了些。恶魔趴下身亲吻Dean的嘴唇，后者再没心思表达厌恶，只本能的吞咽下渡来的腥涩唾液，张口吮吸恶魔探来的舌头。

他们三个都能安静享受一会儿快感，如果恶魔没有开口的话。他一副好笑的模样俯视Dean, 指头揉搓拉扯丰满的唇。“软趴趴的。刚才爪子不是挺锋利的？”他暗示一样晃晃屁股，“要不要给你找点药来Old pa?”

恶魔极不尊重的态度惹怒了Dean, 他直接向恶魔挥拳，无奈被闪躲只砸上他的下巴。吃痛的恶魔抽上Dean的脸，后者将他掀下身，吐出口中一点血丝。他扑上去几乎就要掐住恶魔的脖子，直到被一只大手攥住脚腕拽回。“Fuck you Sam!”他瞪着眼睛回头却被一巴掌狠狠抽上屁股，Sam握着他的胯骨将阴茎重新撞回软穴，Dean喘出一声被按回床上。

“Fuck you Dean.”Sam同样回复他，抽打着他的屁股把阴茎用力撞进深处。“我不想参与你们的恩怨。事实上我现在只关心你的屁股有没有被操开，里面含进我多少精液。而答案是，现在还没有。”Sam攥着挺翘的臀肉连续拍打上去，手掌压低Dean的腰，性器次次都往他的前列腺上撞。Dean用手肘支撑着摇晃的身体，面颊开始发热。他的屁股被打得火辣辣的痛，腿间抽插的硬棒很快唤起身体的下流回忆，阴茎不自觉的充血，因为快意和疼痛，也因为羞耻。这个Sam还喜欢把他按在膝盖上打，把他的屁股里塞满润滑，然后牢牢固定在膝盖上痛打一顿屁股，任他怎么求饶也不放过。有时候是皮带，有时候是木桨，恶魔有各种各样的变态玩具能让他的屁股胀痛整天。像小孩一样被教训屁股本就足够羞耻，处于兄长的尊严更是让他羞愤难当，更不要提他违背意愿硬得滴水的阴茎。备受蹂躏的臀滴血一样红肿，高热的像是能烫伤皮肤，穴道里的润滑被融化掉，让他像个婊子一样湿透了腿间。Sam的大手还是不停落在肿胀的臀瓣，一次又一次叠加的疼痛让他不住痛苦呻吟，扭臀躲避，但这只让Sam打得更狠，硕大的龟头顶在前列腺上操，酸爽的痛感杂交起来又让他控制不住眼泪。

“Hello, Leader.”恶魔攥起Dean垂下的头，假惺惺用手指抹掉Dean的眼泪。“Sam真的很不错对吗？被他这么对待之后几乎没法再对别人硬起来。他能把你变成他老二的婊子。……操。这个小变态。越来越懂情趣。”恶魔威胁一样拍拍Dean的脸，捏开他的嘴把硬邦邦的性器顶进口腔。事实上他好像不用多做提醒，Dean的唇舌下意识直接缠上他的老二吮吸。他抱着恶魔的大腿试图稳住身体，被Sam顶撞向前时他总是会深深吞进恶魔的阴茎，随着Sam的节奏一样快速又高效的被操着嘴，插得他喘不过气。Dean吐出性器，潮湿的嘴唇又红又肿。“操唔！…Sam!…Sammy……真厉害一条老二。干我！干…！该死操……”他的脸一下一下撞上阴茎，柱身流下的唾液蹭花他的脸，Sam的指头掐进疼痛的臀瓣让他不停发抖。他的性器在床单上磨蹭哭泣，塌软的腰身被Sam捞到怀里，深深顶进屁股的性器无可逃避，他也只记得自己在狂乱的赞美和呻吟，嘴里满是老二的味道，精液射得到处都是。

Sam躺到床上，把伏在床上的Dean拉到怀里喘息。他的手搂着Dean的背，嘴唇吻他湿漉漉的睫毛。Sam的一只手伸安抚着Dean的性器，缓慢刮蹭顶端，舒适得Dean闭上眼睛。他以为自己可以休息会儿，直到恶魔的指头伸进他的屁股。

“也许你该射给他，Sammy. 这个屁股可没那么容易满足。”恶魔的指头弯曲抠挖几下穴道，沾染的体液蹭到Dean背上。他的性器碰到红肿的小口，不顾Dean的反对毫不留情的整根顶入。精液被挤出不少，过量的摩擦让Dean的穴口敏感收缩，恶魔选择推开他的腿，更用力的操进去。Dean有些难过的呻吟，他被操的太狠，屁股疼得不行。他抱住Sam的肩膀，脸埋进他的颈窝，弓着脊背承受恶魔的顶弄。他觉得有些累，连逃避的力气也不想再花费。他专心于享受Sam的亲吻，偶尔从鼻腔发出难耐的低哼，在恶魔掐紧他的屁股时本能的弹跳起来。恶魔的性器埋在穴道里一个劲的深入，使用他，侮辱他就是个高级的榨精肉洞。“领袖hum……? 营地的人有没有把你扒光，挨个崇拜你的屁股？”顶到某处时他发现Dean的身体在颤抖，之后便碾在那处退也不退的用力撞击。Dean从鼻子呼出热气，压抑快感，硬着头皮回头讽刺。“……妈的！再往里干你也长不大！”

恶魔不气反笑，叫了声Sammy. Sam的手绕到Dean后腰，慢慢推挤抚摸到他遍布红痕的臀。那双大手扣在臀上时Dean反射样的呼吸加速，Sam潮湿的手指陷进臀缝，把他的屁股掰开，指尖触碰紧吸着恶魔的穴。“按理说我们两个一样大，Dean. 而且我深刻相信我的尺寸足够大了。”恶魔的坏笑让Dean觉得肯定没有好事发生。他推着Sam的胸膛想要拉开距离，结果被那两条手臂扣住腰背。恶魔拉住他的双腕，性器抽出些许让Sam的手指挤进穴口。

这下Dean猜到会发生什么，他甩头躲开Sam凑上来的嘴唇。Sam的两根手指撑开软穴，恶魔的阴茎也同时推挤进来。Dean绷紧脊背像只受惊的大猫，直到恶魔的胯骨终于重新贴在他的臀瓣他才放松些许。他重重喘出口气，下体又热又痛，满胀的感觉似乎让呼吸也变得困难。“该死……如果你们两个恶魔一直泡在床上，世界也未必会末日。”

“好提议。但你知道有Lucifer在的Sammy可不是我想要的。”恶魔心不在焉回答，尝试浅浅活动。Dean根本不敢动。“感觉如何？”

“感觉像是有人要把我的屁股撕开。”他没好气的说。Sam的手还捏在胀痛的臀瓣，疼得他嘶嘶抽气。

“你不会受伤。”Sam保证。

“介于我并不是在享受传统性爱甚至还要挨打。”Dean不爽的推开他的脸。“我并不觉得你的话能起到什么安慰的作用。看看你，Sam. 居然还会说话。我还以为恶魔把你的舌头割了。你真听他的话。”

“别假装你不享受这个，作为一个俘虏你的待遇够好了。你绝对不想知道他对可以快速自愈的身体做过什么。”恶魔向后撤出，性器只留下一个头部，第三根指头也挤进去一并把Dean的小穴撑开。Dean的指头扣进Sam肩头，任人为所欲为的裸露感令人不适，恨不得把手下躯体抓出几个窟窿。“还是说你想被随便丢给几个肮脏恶魔，或是成为谁的皮囊？俘虏就要有俘虏的样子，领袖。”这个词语从在他口中向来都无比讽刺。“你得乖乖听话，不然当然会有小皮鞭抽你的屁股。”恶魔把他的腿向外推开，盯着他的下体拍打他的臀瓣。穴口在空气中一张一合，艳红的穴肉律动着把浊白推出，大腿上流的到处都是。恶魔的几根手指伸进去翻搅湿软的甬道，淫靡的景象让他激动得把阴茎捅回，手指向外拉开穴口，连续几次用力操弄发出下流又潮湿的气声。“干他，Sammy. ”恶魔哑着嗓子说，舌头舔着Dean深陷的脊椎。他的两根手指已经可以一起在穴里进出。手掌用力攥住一把臀肉摇晃，恶魔握住Sam的阴茎抵在穴口。

恶魔把Dean拉坐起来，Sam的性器自然就插进深处。Dean的双手按在Sam的双臂，恶魔在他臀上狠狠拍击几下后他不情愿的翘起屁股，微微别过头不愿去看Sam的眼睛。Sam的手又在他胸前的字母上抚摸，捻住乳头让他轻轻发颤。恶魔扒着他的屁股，性器挤进时的压迫感让他们都开始喘息。那一圈脆弱的肌肉几乎要被撑坏了。Dean垂着头不安的挤压Sam的胳膊，喘息声潮湿又不稳。龟头强硬的挤开括约肌，坚定又用力的向前推进，他能感受到粗硬的形状缓慢没入体内，和体内原来那根一并把他的屁股撑到无法合拢。Dean张着口发不出声音，随着恶魔推进的动作向前倾身逃避，直到Sam把他按回胯间。

“啊……啊…Fuck……”他不知道是谁的性器抵上了致命那处，只要稍微动作一点就能让他的小腹充满愉悦的酸意。两根硕大的阴茎把他填得一丝缝隙都没剩下，腺体被持续刺激着，自内而外的压迫感让他的性器充血，充满想要发泄的欲望。他的腰身酸软，半软的阴茎开始重新抬头。恶魔掐着他的腰，浅浅活动着，只一次用力的挺进他就跌伏到Sam胸前，生理泪水涌上眼眶。他从嘴里冒出一连串脏字，手臂拧过去推开恶魔的胸膛。“……等等。”他吸着鼻子说，努力想让自己放松接纳这两根快要把他弄坏的大家伙。“别给我机会，恶魔。”他咬着牙威胁，又把Sam的脸推开。“不然我要往你的屁股里塞十根。”

“记得分批。”恶魔蛮不在意的回答，按住脊背将Dean压上Sam的胸膛，几下失控的顶进深处。“……妈的。这么紧。要我说你的屁股正巴不得挨操呢。领袖。婊子。你真应该感受一下自己是怎么吸着我的。”

“和你吸着……操…。”他咽下想顶撞回去的话，尽全力才没让脱口而出的话变成哭喊。但也差不多了。他趴在Sam身上咽着口水，身体随着恶魔的动作耸动摇晃。他的鼻尖发红，不适调整着脊背，泛红的眼睛湿漉漉的。恶魔压住Dean后腰用力操进他的屁股，肉棒碾平瑟缩着的内壁，穴里的湿液被推挤着溢满每一丝褶皱。他重重的喘息，掐住Dean的腰呻吟感叹，湿热的所在吮着阴茎像是在逼他射精。他掰开Dean的臀操进更深，又退出大半好让Sam能操进他的穴里。“Sam! Oh——Oh……Fuck. 等等，慢点该死的！你这该死的唔……好大……”

“你得承认他比你干过的所有人都好。”他听到恶魔翻出黑眼时簌的一声，肿胀的屁股被手指掐住，神经痛的突突跳。“他是你的王，宝贝。”恶魔把他的身体拉直，暧昧的舔他的耳朵，靠在耳边毫不避讳的呻吟，阴茎也配合着Sam一起插进他的身体。“嗯……至始至终都是。早早出现在你的幻想中，想在每一个破旧旅馆里和他做爱，想他在你身上留下永远磨灭不掉的痕迹……操。我觉得我湿了。”恶魔伸手在自己臀间抹了一把，之前性交留下的体液流出来弄湿了臀瓣。恶魔把沾着湿液指头蹭到Dean的嘴唇，强行挤进口中搅出口水。“Sam在你身上烙印，某一部分的你觉得非常快乐。没错吧？毕竟他是那么在意你，想要霸道的占有你，想要你……”

“唔……该死的闭嘴。”Dean摇着头吐出手指，深吸一口气让手臂撑到床上。Sam向上顶弄的动作让他无法平稳坐在胯上，支撑着体重的大腿已经酸痛不堪。他微微抬起屁股想缓冲撞击，又被一双大手用力拽坐回去。他浑身颤抖着失控惊叫，快感让他的声音都变得飘然，屁股夹紧了阴茎。受到影响的恶魔深深叹息着，在他后颈留下渗血的牙印，紧绷着的穴道绞得他的性器一阵愉悦的抽痛。他开始快速挺动腰胯在另一根阴茎上磨蹭自己，同时推开讨好吸紧的嫩肉。摩擦的快意涌上脊椎直窜上大脑，他喘息着，和Sam一起更深更狠的操进极乐的所在。

“……嗯操！… 我早晚…呜……被你们搞死……操……”Dean哽咽着攥住Sam的手臂，硬挺的性器摇晃拍击在肚皮，两根硬棒交替抽插碾过腺体让他的身体不停颤抖。红肿穴口被不停蹂躏着几乎无法的缩合，穴道被操得几乎麻木，只能被迫承受过分的快乐。恶魔搂着他的胸膛把他疼痛的屁股撞得啪啪做响，交合处溅出的湿液让他们的下体一塌糊涂。Sam拧住他的乳头，他抽搐着夹紧臀瓣把性器吃得更深。Dean的屁股被拉得更高，臀肉不停晃动，剧烈的快感让他理智全无。他大声咒骂呻吟，眼泪像断线的珍珠，哭的几乎喘不上气。性器抽动着往外流水，臀间溢满粘稠的体液。他爽得翻出眼白，坐在Sam的阴茎上失神高潮，那只伸来的手甚至还没碰到他的性器。

他抽搐着瘫回Sam身上。Sam亲吻他的脸，舌尖卷去睫毛挂着的眼泪。“我能这样干你整天。”身后同样高潮的恶魔酣畅笑着，说他都被操翻了，拍着他的屁股问他爽不爽。

Dean只是喘息，Sam搂紧了他，在他体内留下一股股精液。恶魔撤出后他感受到股间流下大量温热的液体。红肿的穴口费力收缩着想要闭合，流下的体液把床单都打湿了一片。Sam把他拉到身上亲吻，指头滑下抚摸他胀痛的屁股。大腿和腰也酸痛的要命，身体蹭满了各种体液，皮肤遍布青紫。Dean呻吟着，用力吻他的嘴唇，然后撑起身狠狠甩他一巴掌。

一旁的恶魔皱起眉，但被Sam制止了动作。

“明天吃过晚餐就放你离开。你还可以装走一背包物资。”Sam对Dean说着。“下一个城市是纳什维尔。想救人的话，老规矩。”

 

——.


End file.
